


Unconnected Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by DeathsSilentApproach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsSilentApproach/pseuds/DeathsSilentApproach
Summary: This will be a series of mostly unconnected drabbles.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette’s head hung low as she stood in her bathroom. She didn’t look up simply stared at the water swirling down the drain. What had her life become? She was tired; how had everything led to this moment. Looking back, she could see the moment everything had started to fall apart. 

_______

The sun had rising over the Seine in brilliant reds, oranges and golds as Marinette swung home from patrol. It had been a long night and she was more than ready to settle down in her bed. Thankfully it was a weekend, and she did not need to be in school that day. 

However, to her horror she arrived to find the bakery on fire! “Mom? Dad? Where are you?” Her frantic calls drew attention to the young girl as she raced toward the burning building. Thankfully before she had seen the flame, she had de-transformed in a hidden alcove out of sight. She had been so tired that the smoke did not even register. 

“Marinette!” Her parents rushed from the crowd near the bakery. “You are alright! Thank goodness! Where were you? I mean thankfully you were not home since the fire started upstairs.” Marinette was stunned as she was picked up by her father and squished between him and her mother. 

“Upstairs? In my bedroom? But… I made sure everything was turned off when I went for a run this morning.” Running had become a go to excuse for her early morning outings. It was easier to prove than anything else. She had taken to wearing a smart watch that tracked her footsteps. It also came in handy with communicating with Tikki during the day when she couldn’t talk to her without someone nearby.


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is base off of an experience of my own though there is a lot more dialog. And I have no idea what my friend thought when she saw me. Feel free to laugh because I can look back and think its funny because it was the closest thing I can think of that made me feel like I was drunk.

A sharp rapping noise abruptly drew Marinette out of her sleep. Her entire body felt as though it weighed a thousand tons and her mind was fuzzy.

‘What was that? Oh a knock.’ Sluggishly she swayed out of room her knees threatening to give out even as she knocked into the wall of her hallway.

Her visitor rapped their knuckles against the door impatiently once more, “Marinette! Open your door i know you’re awake.”

Lifting her hand was a struggle and her hand slipped before she managed to open the door and leaned against the frame exhausted. “Whaz up?” She slurred as she sagged further against the door.

“Can I borrow your laptop? Also are you alright?” Ayla questioned with a furrowed brow as she glanced around looking for anything amiss.

With a half hearted shrug Marinette gave a vague follow me gesture of her hand and lurched back down her hallway and pointed at the couch where her laptop sat. That finished she stumbled her way back to bed, and was out like a light once more.

The next morning when she saw Ayla again Ayla mentioned how she had acted when the saw her the night before, “Girl, are you alright. You acted strangely when I asked to borrowed your laptop.”

Marinette heaved a great sighed and her head sank and her shoulders hunched, “I am never taking Ambien ever again,” she replied simply.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One random Tuesday, of no particular importance, everyone over the age of 60, worldwide, vanishes. No warning, no trace. They go to sleep Monday night and their beds are slept in but empty Tuesday morning.

Life after the “Disappearance” hadn’t changed much. Well, not unless you were personally affected anyway. Marinette could only sigh as she leaned her shoulder against the wall and propped her chin on her hand as she watched snow fall outside of her window. 

One thing that did change was that since the first Tuesday the disappearances kept happening. Every Tuesday from then on anyone age sixty and older disappeared. She had only lost her living grandparents and while she mourned, she knew she had to keep going. Hawkmoth was not going to defeat himself, now was he? 

Here Marinette had to pause to think. Wait Hawkmoth hadn’t sent out any  akuma’s since that first Tuesday. Could the disappearances be caused by an  akum a she hadn’t run into? How was she supposed to fix this mess if she couldn’t find them? Oh no, she needed to talk to Tikki! Whirling around she had to remember that like everyone else over the age of sixty Tikki and the other Kwami’s had also disappeared. 

Shoulder’s drooping, she dropped her forehead against the cold glass and closed her eyes even as a sob wrenched itself from her chest. Her lungs ached with pain from the force of the sobs and a long continuous whine tore itself from her throat, Tikki is gone! And with her the miraculous cure and Ladybug. 

Lila had improved and was not quite so formidable in her lies. Her class had likewise calmed down and Adrien bragged (bragged!) about how he knew taking the high road would do the trick. She only stopped because Marinette herself had looked at her then in a blunt out right dangerous tone had told her, “Should you continue on with your word and actions, I’ll make  each and every one of your lies a truth. If you want me to be your worst nightmare, that is fine,” lowering her voices she glided closer to the frozen brunet, “I’ll be more than happy to be your worst nightmare. I have a thriving business and am already graduated from this school. I am simply auditing the class. Do it, I dare you!” with no more words said Marinette didn’t even wait for a reply as she stalked down the hall. 

Meanwhile Lila had stood frozen in place as her opponent stalked away. She had not expected the chit to break in such a way. The girl was kind to a fault and found the good in everyone. Yet here she was watching her walk away after making a promise. Not a threat and  definitely not a lie to be found. The world had changed, and Marinette had changed with it. She would have to be careful in how she treated her from now on.


	4. A battle For Visitation Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of a tumbler post. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was a dark night and even the dim lights of the city didn’t detract from the stars above. On a chaise on a small balcony a young woman hummed along to the soft music playing through her earphones. The full moon above her seemed to cast an earie shine to her and made her seem almost fae like.

Unbeknownst to her there were three different people gesticulating frantically at each other. The first was a boy dressed in a skintight cat suite that included leather cat ears and a belt that acted exactly like a cat’s tail. “I was here first,” he hissed quietly ears pressed back against his head and his tail gave an impression of being bristled.

“No, I was and besides Marinette likes me better!” The only girl of the three people replied haughtily. Her head was held high in the air. She was dressed in reds, blacks and golds. From her hair protruded horn like appendages and a sword hung at her hip.

The third was another boy and was dressed in black and teal. “Her song is so soft soothing I wish only to sit at her feet and play songs for her until the moon disappears and the sun has the honor of shinning upon her gracious beauty,” he sighed dreamily with his head tilted and eyes half lidded.

“What did you say?!” The other two hissed as they readied themselves to attack the boy.

Rather abruptly in front of them they the heard a commotion. Whipping around they gave a sigh of relief as they saw that the trap door to the girl’s room had slammed shut as if a stiff wind had blown it shut. “Thank goodness it wasn’t M’lady coming to visit. None of us would have had a chance to talk with Marinette.”

“I agree. At least we all know that Queen Bee will never be in a position to take up more of her time. They cannot stand each other.” Viperion added with a nod.

“That is true, but enough talk we shall duel to decide who gets to visit Marinette and in what order for the following nights.” Ryuko inserted as she drew her sword.

“Indeed, we shall.”


	5. Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 1

“Thank goodness that you did go on your run! It is probably what saved you from the fire. The firefighters think it started on your balcony,” her mother replied while giving her an extra squeeze, not that there was much room to do so. Finally, her parents drew away though they stuck close to her as they gave their statements to the police and got checked over by the EMTs.

“Mom, Dad are you sure it was the balcony? I don’t keep anything electrical there. There are no outlets up there. The only things up there were my flowerpots and my lounge chairs. Other than those I don’t think anything could have sparked a fire,” Marinette was hesitant to insert herself into the conversation, but she needed more information. 

“That is what the firefighters implied when I spoke with them.” Officer Raincomprix replied to the young girl who he knew to be in his daughter’s class. “Can you prove that you were not here when the fire started? I know that you say you were on a run; however, I want to rule you out altogether.”

Marinette jerked back with a wide-eyed expression, ‘How could he possibly even consider me as a possibility,’ this thought went unspoken and she offered out her phone after looking up the exercise application that connected to her phone displaying that she had been out on a five-mile run for the last two hours. “I normally don’t run for such a long time, but I needed time to think. Between my commissions and school assignment demands on my time have been somewhat overwhelming and I needed to clear my head.”

The veteran police officer nodded as he accepted the young woman’s phone, “I understand, just the other day I head Sabrina screaming into her pillow due to realizing that while she had started the essay due tomorrow, she was nowhere near done with either the research or actually typing it out. All she had was a vague outline of how she planned to structure it.”


End file.
